Knights Of The Holy Temple
"Who is a man who does not make the world a better place." The Knights of the Holy Temple claim to be the original Templars who formed from their preceding Chapter, the Poor Knights of Christ. The Knights of the Holy Temple formed when Hugh de Paynes and his early knights excavated under the Temple Mount in Jerusalem and discovered the lost Wisdom of Solomon. Templar Youtube Vids Knights Templar Portal Facts: -This is a Creator Sect within the Chapter, formed from the Templar's legacy with Solomon's Temple and their history of art, architecture and industrious nature. The Templars built towns and cities and castles, so it appears the KotHT played a significant but largely overlooked role in the Chapter's history. They have a lot of overlap with the Masonic Knights in more modern times. -The Templar Order did far more than just commit to war; they built castles, hospitals, towns and villages. They protected the wayfarer and the poor, they provided loans to kings and Popes, and they built for themselves a vast international banking system and farming industry. The Templars were a very industrious order of knights. -King Solomon is often claimed to be a member of the Order of Infinity, but the Knights Templar claim he was also a close follower of the Holy Name of The Creator (the Aspect that founds the White Order) and that he passed on his vast knowledge in a treasure trove of scrolls. When the Poor Knights of Christ, led by careful historical research, located the hidden chamber under the Temple Mount, they read that lost wisdom and their eyes were opened. Forever after that, they became the Knights of the Temple, or Knights Templar for short. -If the KotHT claims are true, that would mean that the Templar Chapter is significantly older than anticipated. About 2-3 thousand years older! The Knights of the Holy Temple see themselves as heirs to the tradition and powers of King Solomon's Temple. They believe that other groups have also acquired the Wisdom of Solomon and served the ideals of the Temple throughout history (ala Temple Guards) although they are the modern manifestation of that force. -For these Templars, the most precious thing in the world is Knowledge. Eventually, they became so powerful and their land holdings so great, they became a direct threat to both the papacy and the regional kings. -The Great Betrayal, when the French King Phillip la Bell and the Pope, brought charges of heresy against the Templars, the KotHT, who had anticipated this, quickly mobilized their assets and ferried their precious Knowledge off in the dead of night. -The fate of the Wisdom of Solomon is unclear, as the Templar Chapter had already branched off into a number of different sects even before the Great Betrayal. Afterwards, and in modern times, there are dozens of different groups and sects all claiming descent from the original Templar Chapter, among which the Knights Templar are but only one group. One thing is clear, buried within the plethora of modern Templar groups, these original Templars are now more powerful and influential than ever. -The Poor Knights of Christ was the original name of the Chapter way back when they were mostly Crusader Adepts. However, when the Templars read from the Wisdom of Solomon, they became transformed into Creators. Some Crusader Adepts, calling themselves the True Templars, are respected by the Knights Templar as their prototypes. -Theists who follow God as The Creator have also been known to join the Knight of the Holy Temple. If they dedicated themselves enough to that Holy Name, chances are the Creator Adepts won't even distinguish between themselves and the Theist. Bornholm Island: Bornholm Island is a small island off the coast of Denmark that is said to have been used by the Templars centuries ago both as a hideout for their sacred treasure as well as an observatory of the celestial movements of the stars. http://blog.templarhistory.com/2010/03/the-templars-and-bornholm/ Church & State: Despite the Great Betrayal, the Knights Templar do not harbor overtly hostile intentions towards the Church, and by extension the Order of Priests. The Knights no longer answer to the Papacy as they once did, but they do not actively seek retaliation against the Church of Rome. Colony of Saguenay: The KotHT were a major force within the Templar Fleet, and they spearheaded the Templar expedition across the Atlantic where they landed in then New World. The Colony of Saguenay was not the Templar's original plan, they were simply searching for more Knowledge as the Solomonic Wisdom dictates. But after the Great Betrayal, many of the Knight's surviving Veterans, Relics, and possibly the Wisdom of Solomon, were carried across the ocean to escape the clutches of both Church and State. http://www.innertraditions.com/the-lost-colony-of-the-templars.html Templar Architecture: Across the world are multiple sites where Templars have cleared the ground and set stone, erecting giant edifices of beauty, strength and grace. From the Templar churches of Goa, India, to the Round Churches of Europe, and finally the alleged Scottish Church towers in the early Americas. The Knights Templar have been just as industrious after the Great Betrayal as they were before it, maybe even more so. Templar Relations: The Knights of the Holy Temple do not show irritation at the many Templar derivatives that have popped up over the centuries, no matter how loose or tenuous their claim to Templar descent is. In fact, the KotHT actively support groups they deem worthy of the Templar name. They do this for several reasons, some of which are altruistic, while others are simply strategic. Having other groups claim to be Templar brings diversity to the Chapter, but it also makes it harder for the Knight's enemies to tell them apart from the copycats. KotHT members are allowed to associated with, and attain positions within, other Templar groups. As long as their loyalty ultimately lies with the goals of the KotHT, the sect actively encourages its members to seek out other Templars, for the purpose of fraternity if nothing else. Category:Creator Category:Templar